Putt-Putt Travels Through Time
Putt-Putt Travels Through Time is a point-and-click adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment in 1997. It is the fourth game in the Putt-Putt series. Infogrames later repackaged this game in a bundle with Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama. It was later ported to the iOS by Nimbus Games Inc on August 14, 2012. A Lite (demo) version was released seven days later. In this game, Putt-Putt must travel through time to retrieve his calculator, history report, lunchbox, and Pep. He travels through four time periods: age of the dinosaurs, medieval times, wild west, and the future. It is also the last game to feature Jason Ellefson as the voice of Putt-Putt. __TOC__ Plot The game begins with Putt-Putt packing his new school supplies. Putt-Putt is excited to show Mr. Firebird his history report, calculator, and Smokey the Fire Engine lunchbox before school starts. He wakes up Pep, brings his coin, and heads down the road to Firebird's Lab. Mr. Firebird explains about his new Time Portal invention, which allows the past and future to be seen without actually traveling there. After Putt-Putt takes out his things, Mr. Firebird attempts to start the machine. After failing, he realizes he needs a coin to start the machine, and he is fresh out. Putt-Putt offers the coin, and Mr. Firebird starts the machine. However, the Time Portal goes haywire (out of control) and opens it. It sucks Putt-Putt's objects and Pep into time. A panicked Mr. Firebird tells Putt-Putt of the risk of being sucked into time unless the portal is shut closed for sure. Putt-Putt assures he will gather his things soon, and enters the Time Portal. Putt-Putt must retrieve his lost things in order for Mr. Firebird to close the portal for good. Putt-Putt returns to the present with his things, Mr. Firebird closes the portal for good. Putt-Putt tells Mr. Firebird that he likes time traveling. Mr. Firebird was glad that Putt-Putt had fun while time traveling, but then tells Putt-Putt that he's gonna be late for school if he hurry. At school, Putt-Putt shares the news by telling everyone about time traveling. Gameplay Putt-Putt Travel Through Time, like other Humongous Entertainment games, is a point-and-click adventure game. The player takes control of Putt-Putt with the goal of rescuing Pep and his lost school supplies and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called Click Points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch funny animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains four different areas to explore: the Age of the Dinosaurs, Medieval Times, Wild West, and the Future. These areas are joined in the middle by the Time Portal and Cartown. Characters Main Characters *Putt-Putt *Pep *Mr. Firebird Other Characters *Apatosaurus *Arthur T. Fact *Ms. Brachiosaurus *Darion the Librarian *Dragon *King Chariot *Lurlene *Merlin *Miss Electra *Princess Chassis *Pterodactyl *Silverado Sam *Sir Poundalot *Tobias T. Train *Triceratops *Tyrannasaurus Rex *Virgil Clyde *Wheel *Woodward Cart Items Putt-Putt's Things *Calculator *History Report *Smokey the Fire Engine Lunchbox Game Items *Abacus *Armor *Balloon Helium Tank *Battery *Chest Keys *Dragon Food *Firewood *Gold Bar *Hay *Newspaper *Nickels *Oil Can *Package *Rope *Stones *Stone Bowl *Story Book *Wire Clippers *Chewy Fruity Wagon Wheels Minigames *Follow the Volcano *Picture-riffic Paddle Ball (SQUOOSH) (It was credited like that in the credits) *Animal Tracks *Silly Stories *Shoo, Crow, Shoo! *Pet food maker *Paint-O-Rama *Picture Jumble Rocks *Battery Maker Packaging Artwork File:Putt 4 Box.jpg|Packaging art File:Putt 4 Box Back.jpg|Back of Box File:Putt 4 Jewel.jpg|Jewel case File:Putt 4 Atari.jpg|Atari bundle/Re-release (2002 box art) File:Putt 4 Re.jpg|2007/2011 Re-release/Target Edition File:Putt 4 Re Back.jpg|Back of Box File:Putt 4 App.png|iOS App Category:Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Category:Putt-Putt Series Category:Junior Adventure Series